theprototypefandomcom-20200213-history
ER 2 INFO
center|400px Part 2 #Returning to her old home (she got it since Kyle died) #Her sanity is gone, she feels lonely and doesn't know what to do anymore. #She slices her wrist again but on a vein and she has an crucial blood loss and falls unconscious #Walter's spy tells him this #Walter rushes to her house and gives her CPR #Lauren spits up blood, revealing to have stabbed herself in the stomach multiple times #Walter begins to cry, "Why?" #"You don't deserve me. I'm nothing, leave me be. I just want peace...for ever." #Walter rushes her to the hospital #She is relased a few days later #Walter tells her that he'll do everything in his power to bring peace #She smiles at him #Returning home that night, she looks at the mirror #Her reflection shows a beautiful woman #She knows this is fake #Becoming angered, she accidentily shoots lasers out of her eyes, destroying the mirror #Lauren begins to cry as the mirror collaspes around her #With glass all over the floor, Lauren walks out of the house, her feet being teared up in the process #She laughs uncontablly and then begins to cry as she lights the house on fire #Walter notices her insanity and decides she will live with him #Walter bandages her feet and comforts her #Meanwhile in the CHAOS outpost, Boris is torturing Forana #He rips out her Anodite hair, He removes fingers and toes, Just for the pleasure of it #Boris slaps her to keep conscious but she falls unconscious anyway #Boris takes a crowbar and beats her #Back to Lauren, she still slits her wrists #Her inner demons wash over and she resorts to alchohol #Walter founds her overdosing on a pill and makes her spit it out #Lauren breaks down crying and locks herself in the closet, taking a knife. #She begins to slit her throat when Walter busts the door down and takes the knife from her. #Lauren's lips curve into a smile and she laughs #Walter is frightened by her #He escapes to the base #Lauren is put in capacity until she can get some help #Walter calls in his illegal alien partner, an Incursean warlord named Laichu. #Walter arranges a deal and Laichu leaves Earth. #Lauren escapes and goes to the CHAOS base #She reliefs herself of the blood thirsty ness #She blacks out and has a vision of Zorak who tells her that he put an ancient curse which causes her to her a thirst for blood and that he will see her soon #Lauren realizes she has to kill to keep herself in check #Finding Leo Zigor, she brutally stabs his eyes out and shoots both of his knees. She ends it with a slit to the throat then a stomp on his brain. #As a last resort, Boris releases Forana and she escapes, weakened. #Lauren catches Boris and flies him high above ground. #Finding a populated area, she drops him from over one thousand feet high #He splatters all over the ground #Children cry and Lauren drives off of her motorcycle, horrified that she used her powers #She returns to base and explains what happens to Walter #Walter accepts her as she breaks down once more #She tells Walter she has to kill one person a day or else, her thirst for blood builds up #Walter strokes her hair as Lauren explains it's a curse that Zorak put on her #Walter assigns Lauren on a mission with about sixteen other agents on a giant ship to stop the last of the fleeing CHAOS #She reluctanly accepts and goes to the ship #Wyatt pulls her aside and apologizes for his rash behavior lately #Lauren smiles at him then goes to the ship #It takes off and Lauren feels her blood-thirst returning once more. Part 3 #The carrier is being raided by CHAOS forces #Lauren jumps out of the plane, forced to use her powers, she attacks the CHAOS agents #The ship explodes and Lauren falls into the ocean along with Wyatt. #She sputters for help #A fishing boat rescues her and Wyatt #She feels the blood-thirst emerging #She kills the fisher-men and dumps his body into the ocean. #Wyatt escapes and reports this back to Walter #Steering it back to land, she reports to Walter about the mission #Walter pushes her away, not paying any attention #She becomes frustrated #Walter tells her that he is busy. #She asks why. #Walter tells her that he located Shane Leon. #She feels mixed emotions, knowing that she trusts Chris and Shane. #She tells Walter it's a hoax set by CHAOS, using some charm-speak affect #Walter agrees because of the charm speak #An agent, Caiden Merrot, comes running in #Walter questions the man #Caiden tells him about a feral Anodite rampaging through the streets. #Walter looks to Lauren #Lauren begs to use her power #Walter shakes his head #Angry, Lauren goes to face off with the feral Anodite #She turns into Energy Revolt #Facing Forana, she tries to talk her out of this #Forana is rabid, speaking in slurs and shooting mana everywhere #This weakens her but not enough #Energy Revolt charges but is thrown into a subway #She flies up and kicks Forana in the gut #G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. sends a bunch of jets to shoot down Forana #Forana destroys the jets and using the debris as weapons. #Lauren breaks them with her laser eyes #Forana tackles Energy Revolt and punches her through a skyscraper then Energy Revolt does the same to her #Energy Revolt throws Forana into the ground and smashes her face in #They battle on the ground for a while, fist to fist #Soon, they are hurling mana spheres and orbs at each other #Forana drags Energy Revolt by the cape and chucks her into the ground #Forana hurls a mana blade at Energy Revolt #Energy Revolt dodges it #However it stabs a 14 years old boy behind her and kills him #Lauren screeches and adrenaline rushes over her #She breaks off Forana's arm and grabs her ankle #Forana screams kicking Lauren on the neck. #Energy Revolt grabs onto Forana's foot #Forana breaks free but her leg is ripped off #She falls into the ocean and Energy Revolt goes after her in a rage #They are on the bottom of the ocean #Energy Revolt is strangling Forana #Forana dies but Energy Revolt is still ripping her to shreds #Energy Revolt falls unconscious due to lack of air. #She floats to the surface where Walter rescues her #Walter takes the lethal needle and injects it into Lauren #Lauren snaps awake, gasping #She graps Walter #Walter smiles, kicking her back into the water. #Lauren sinks to the bottom, gasping for breath #She inhales water #Suddenly she's unconscious #Something is pulling her to the surface #She gasps grabbing the man #He is revealed to be Chris Phillips #He takes Lauren underground to their base #Shane Leon greets her #The movie ends with Shane Leon showing her the thousands of rebels he has with him, ready to rise up against G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. #Post credit scene-In Ledger Domain, Zorak is recontrsucted and brought back to life. His powers are enhanced greatly and then he murmurs a single name. "Lara." Synopsis A year after the attack from Stryker, G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. agents Kyle Blino and Lauren Genare are forced to live through the age of corrupt agents and don't know who to trust. With Shane Leon and Chris Phillips in hiding, a mysterious man named Walter Redford takes over and sets his sights on Lauren. No longer allowed to use her powers as long as she is with G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N., Lauren has to deal with an ancient curse with causes her to go blood thirsty. The stress gets to Lauren and she may end up being her own killer. Cast Main Characters *Lauren Genare-Jennifer Lawrence *Walter Redford-Ben Barnes *Kyle Blino-Ricahrd Madden Supporting Cast *Rabernathy-Kris Kristofferson *Wyatt-Hayden Christiansen *Caiden-James McAvoy *Jasmine Flourence-Daniella Alonso Antagonists *Weapon X/Forana-Alexandra Daddario *Prime-Chad Coleman *CHAOS **Boris Postalin-Kevin Durand **Leo Zigor-David Morrissey *Zorak-Bruce Greenwood Crew Writer-The Awesome Jack Producer-The Awesome Jack Director-The Awesome Jack Cast-The Awesome Jack Executve Producer-Sci100 Soundtrack-Paperluigi ttyd Wardrobe-Cartoon44 Soundtrack #Hide and Seek (Imogen Heap) #Hangng On, I See MONSTERS (Ellie Goulding) #Fight For You (Pia Mia) #Find You (Zedd) #Beating Heart (Ellie Goulding) #La La La (Naughty Boy) #No Church in the Wild (Jay Z, Kanye West) #Imagine (John Lennon) #Lose Yourself (Eminem) #It's a Beautiful Day (U2) #Man in the Mirror (Micheal Jackson) #This is Not the End (Fieldwork) #Is Anybody Out There? (K'Naan) #Chandelier (Sia) #Last Kiss (Pearl Job) #Thief (Our Lady Peast) #Drop the World (Eminem) #Demons (Imagine Dragons) #Hall of Fame (The Script) #Alone Together (Fallout Boys) #My Song Knows What You Did in the Dark (Fallout Boys) #Clarity (Zedd) #Replay (Zendaya) #21 Guns (Green Day) #Run This Town (Jay Z, Rihanna) #Higher (Taio Cruz) #A Dustland Fairytale (The Killers) #Angels on the Moon (Thriving Ivory) #Pompeii (Bastille) #Shower (Becky G) #Mirror (Bruno Mars, Lil Wayne) #A Sky Full of Stars (Coldplay)